How the Prime Minister keeps himself sane
by GuessIt
Summary: Just a bit of drabble I came up with while I was reading the sixth book. How does the muggle Prime Minister attempt to keep himself sane? I mean it must be hard with talk of dragons and dementors and Teacup the office Gerbil constantly around. No flame pl


**This is some mindless weird thing I came up with while I was sick in bed. I thought it would be a funny story…**

How the Prime Minister keeps himself sane… 

Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Pause Rewind Play…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Turn tape over to side B.

The Prime Minister sat in his office signing papers. He was reading something and was supposed to be writing notes on it. The man rubbed his eyes carefully. He had been trying to forget magic existed. The tapes were obviously not working and his recurring dreams weren't helping. With the dragons, and the Dementors (or what he imagined them to be), and the brooms, and the wands…It was all too much for the Prime Minister.

And it was all the 'other' Prime Ministers fault. Really, when the big round man in a lime green bowling hat popped in through his fire place via a 'flu' and saying "The Dragon problem is under control" anyone would go a little bit crazy.

There was a nibbling noise and Prime Minister closed his eyes and slid his hand over his face. "Teacup." He looked at the Gerbil, the only other piece of proof that magic existed. However no matter what the Prime Minister couldn't get rid of his little friend. The gerbil was looking at the partly nibbled cookie and then at the Prime Ministers cookies and looking up at him as if saying 'May I?'

"Go ahead." Prime Minister rolled his eyes as Teacup attacked the cookie.

"Shacklebot." The Prime Minister called as he placed Teacup in his pocket. "I'm going to my sisters house. I was supposed to be there a year ago but I keep making excuses."

"Okay sir." Shacklebot chuckled. "Have a nice night."

"Not likely." The Prime Minister muttered and Shacklebot just shook his head with laughter. He got into his car and started driving home Teacup bouncing around in his pocket. As he pulled up to the house and as he stepped onto the driveway he could feel something in the air wasn't quiet right.

He looked over his shoulder and then back at his sisters house. It was a simple white two-storey house with a picket fence and a small garden. White gravel driveway and a garage. It was a nice upper class home for an up town family. Yep, that was his sister.

The air grew chilly and his breath grew foggy. The Prime Minister tilted his head to the side as the lavender which lined the pathway died and crumpled as the flower died and frost appeared over the leaves. Teacup instantly stopped moving in his pocket.

As the Prime Minister got cold he felt as if all the happiness had been drained from him. Once he fell to the ground he was shivering in sadness. The feeling of cold reached his lungs and filled his very being. That was until he heard a pop noise. He looked up and saw Shacklebot. "Expecto Patronum." Was all the Prime Minister heard and he wasn't as bad anymore, the feeling of complete sadness had left him.

Shacklebot leaned over him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry sir. Here, have a chocolate frog." Shacklebot smiled as he pushed a bouncing chocolate frog into the Prime Ministers open mouth. "There you go sir, chew, chew, and now swallow. Good. They were a couple of Dementors sent by you-know-who but it's okay, a quick patronus scared them off and they shouldn't be trying to suck your soul out again."

The Prime Minister widened his eyes and nodded. "Okay." By the time Shacklebot left the Prime Minister was already fumbling in his pocket for his tape recorder. He hit the button and breathed deeply as he heard the words on the other side.

Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real… Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real… Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…Magic isn't real…


End file.
